


take a shot

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Richard would make an excellent portrait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know any of the people mentioned in this story nor do I claim to. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

Richard would make for a beautiful portrait. 

No costumes, extra lighting or green screen. No makeup crew to peel off prosthetics and do touch ups through sweat or clean up blood from an accidental smash in the mouth. 

"Could you leave Thorin for a little bit?" Dean asks, tapping his lips. 

Richard stills, pausing a moment before he shrugs, uncertain. Their dreams are merged together; leaving his character may as well be a parent abandoning their child. 

"Are you thinking of what Thorin would say?" 

"I need more time to think of what he would say, although I cannot even lose him during sleep." 

Dean holds up his camera, brows creeping towards his hairline. 

"Could you think about it now?"


End file.
